1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wearing apparel, and more particularly to a combination of jeans and metallic ornamentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jeans are well known in the art. However, the conventional jeans lack the ornamentation and accessories necessary in today's fashion industry. While the application of labels to a rear section of a waist portion of a pair of jeans is well known in the art, these labels are usually made of thin leather sewn onto the material of the jeans. However, leather is a lackluster material which fades with continued washing. Furthermore, leather labels usually wear out with continued washing and wear to the extent that they peel, crack and disintegrate. Once the label has worn away, an unfaded portion of the jeans is exposed resulting in an unpleasant appearance.
Belt loops are usually made of the same material as the jeans. These conventional belt loops are sewn onto the waist band of the jeans. Such belt loops blend into the background of the remaining portion of the jeans and wear with continued washing and use. The threads which attach the belt loops to the jeans also wears. After continued wear and use, these belt loops not only fade, but often detach from the jeans resulting in an unpleasant appearance. The need, therefore, exists for a jean design that utilizes a novel arrangement of ornamentation and accessories to satisfy today's fashion-conscious jean wearer.